1. Field
The following description relates to a memory apparatus including multiple buffers and a method of driving a memory including multiple buffers.
2. Description of Related Art
In a single buffer, a processor processes data after the data is stored in a buffer through a channel. In this case, data is unable to be processed while another piece of data is stored through the channel, and data is unable to be stored while the processor is processing another piece of data.
In double buffers, storing and processing of data may be simultaneously performed. While data is stored in a first buffer through a channel, a processor may process data in a second buffer.